Granger's Memories
by Fergrmz
Summary: ¿Qué le pasó a Hermione Granger? ¿Quién o qué fue el que se lo provocó? ¿Cuál era el propósito del daño? Esa noche fatal no sólo Hermione perdió sus recuerdos, perdió el corazón y junto con el se fue su alma.
1. Chapter 1

Granger's memories.

Capítulo 1.

El callejón Diagon estaba sólo y oscuro, quizás serían un promedio entre las 2 o 3 de la madrugada, caminaba sola, con lágrimas en los ojos, el rímel corrido, sus ropas mojadas, un poco despeinada, adolorida de su cuerpo y la varita en la mano. No sabía que le sucedía, no sabía dónde estaba, empezaba a alarmarse por ratos llorando fuertemente logrando despertar a uno que otro que habitaba por allí. Corrió pero el callejón era bastante largo, era inútil correr así que optó por sentarse en la banca que estaba debajo del tejaban de Ollivander's, se abrazó a si misma dejando caer la varita llorando de nuevo hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

La luz del día llegó tan pronto ella cerró los ojos, varios comerciantes abrían sus negocios al público muy temprano. Eran las 8:00 en punto, cuando varios de los comerciantes con asombro se acercaban al negocio de Ollivander's y de dicho negocio salió Garrick Ollivander al percatarse de la gente que se acercaba a su negocio, por un momento temió que Mortífagos en cubierta vinieran por él como había sucedido hace un par de años, el pobre anciano no hizo nada más que alejarse de la puerta sin percatarse de la joven Granger que yacía en la banca fuera de su local.

-¿Qué te sucede Garrick?- preguntó un comerciante chonchito (gordito) de estatura bajita. Ollivander sin duda alguna no contestó debido al temor producido.

-¡Es una chica!- anunció otro comerciante alto y flacucho, acercándose a la banca para verle de cerca el rostro.

-¡ES HERMIONE GRANGER- anunció una mujer en tono de horror cuando el flacucho removió unos mechones de la cara de la joven revelando así su identidad. El sonido sonoro del "Oh" de los comerciantes que se acercaron fueron los causantes del despertar de Hermione quien emitió un fuerte y tembloroso grito el cual asustó a varios haciéndolos entrar de nuevo a sus respectivos locales. Y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, no sabía dónde estaba, que pasaba a su alrededor, se sentía un tipo de Blanca Nieves que cuando despierta de su sueño, aterrirozada de ver a gente extraña grita y estos más asustados que ella huyen a esconderse. Ollivander se armó de valor y salió a ver a la chica.

-No salgas Garrick, quizás sea una trampa- alertó un comerciante desde la puerta de su negocio.

-Quizás es la bruja Bellatrix- comentó una mujer en forma horrorosa.

-Quizás sea una especie de espectro o un espía- anunció el primer comerciante chonchito.

-¡Silencio!- vociferó y se acercó a la muchacha. -Pero ¿qué hace usted aquí Señorita Granger?-

Hermione alzó la mirada, una mirada triste con los ojitos cristalinos y mostrando un dolor.

-No sé dónde estoy señor- susurró bajito. Ollivander se extraño del comportamiento de la muchacha y sin preámbulos se contactó de inmediato con el Ministerio de Aurores, no pasó más de 10 minutos en el que un grupo de Aurores llegaron incluyendo Harry, Ron y el Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

-Señor Potter, señor Potter- se acercó rápidamente Ollivander a Harry, un grupo de comerciantes atendian a Hermione y claro no faltaba el cotillero que quería saber que había sucedido.

-Señor Ollivander- se dirigió Harry. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Venga sígame-el anciano dirigió a Harry al local de Florean Fortscue dónde estaba Hermione tomando de un helado," _quizás el helado la hará volver en sí"_ había Harry escuchado un comentario en torno a su amiga.

-¿Qué?- musitó Harry confundido mirando a Ron que venía tras de ellos.

-La encontramos está mañana, al parecer no recuerda nada o no sabemos qué le sucede- dijo abriendo pasó a los curiosos dejando a la vista de ellos a una Hermione frágil y rota.

-Hermione- anunciaron los dos acercándose de inmediato, Harry se quitó la túnica y se la pasó por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba Harry sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Ya Potter, déjala respirar- anunció tras de él Blaise quién se acercó porque como dice el dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato". Harry asintió a Blaise y volvió su vista a Hermione, le frotoba los hombros dandole calidez.

-No lo sé, no sé dónde estoy, no sé qué hago aquí, no se quiénes son- y definitivamente, la curiosidad si mató al gato, ¿qué le pasaba a Hermione? ¿Cómo era capaz de olvidarse de sus propios amigos? ¿O acaso la joven estaba bromeando? Blaise quedó estupefacto al escuchar aquella oración que salía de su boca.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Draco- no dijo nada más, Blaise y Ron se miraban atónitos ¿quién sería el valiente en decirle a Draco?. -¡AHORA!- gritó Harry y ambos desaparecieron. Harry con ayuda de otros autores llevaron a Hermione a San Mungo mientras que otra parte se quedó en el Callejón Diagon para buscar alguna pista de lo que le había pasado a Hermione.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Haz notado que siempre nos toca dar malas noticias?- preguntó Blaise a Ron, ambos caminaban por la mansión en busca de Draco quien seguramente estaría en el despacho.

-Pensé que era el único que me lo preguntaba- contestó.

-¿Quién le dirá a Draco?-

-Por supuesto que yo no- anunció Ron. –Tú lo conoces mejor, es tu amigo-

Ambos chicos estaban parados justamente en la puerta del despacho, deliberando quién sería el valiente y digo el valiente porque Draco era un hombre demasiado paciente pero en cuanto una noticia mala inundaba sus oídos era el mismísimo diablo no importara mucho si la noticia era triste o de molestia, Draco era otra persona como lo vuelvo a repetir el mismo Diablo, un Diablo que solo Hermione podía controlar. Llevaban apenas unos 9 meses de tener una relación formal y todo esto porque el joven rubio temía que está lo rechazará, dejará a un lado su amistad o que simplemente lo tachara de loco. La relación Draco-Hermione iba viento en pompa, la llegada de ella a su vida fue un cambio drástico muy bueno porque gracias a ella estaba aprendiendo amar lo que una vez odio, su vida. Porque con ella tenía las mejores conversaciones, las discusiones sin insultos mayores y los besos de la morena sabían mejor que toda majadería que en años pasados se dedicaban. Por ella estaba tratando de familiarizarse con la vida muggle, por ella dejo que ella le mostrará el Londres Real en un viaje en auto a lo que Draco tachó de su lista de;

— _Cosas que me divirtieron del Mundo Muggle_ —

Tachando frente a los ojos de Hermione la oración;

— _Viajar con Granger en un auto_ — agregándole a un lado:

— _Mala conductora, conductora kamikaze_ —

Ofendiendo a Hermione y ganando una discusión que a los minutos se apaciguó cuando este le robó un beso y le pidió un disculpa, sin embargo la oración tachada la cumpliría, jamás se subiría con ella a un auto, jamás. Por ella, Draco rompió el compromiso con Astoria enfrentándose a un padre Greengrass furioso, echando fuego con la mirada, por ella enfrentó a su padre quién no estaba de acuerdo con la relación debido a la sangre de la muchacha, –una total aberración Draco– le recordaba todas las noches durante la cena haciendo molestar a Draco y saliendo de su hogar, por ella aprendió que es mejor hacer el amor y la paz que el sexo y el odio, porque Hermione era un alma pura, un diamante divino y para él era toda una diosa, amaba y conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, sabía cuantas pecas tenía en el rostro, algunas en la espalda, unas pocas en el pecho y las que ligeramente le iban saliendo, tenía unos labios tan bonitos, unos ojos tan preciosos e inocentes, el alma de una niña, su cara cabía a la perfección en su mano, adoraba cuando Hermione tomaba su brazo y en su palma ponía su rostro, la hacía ver adorable. Tenía el perfil más perfecto que cualquier otro ser en la Tierra, una nariz respingada y con la punta levantada que siempre se posaba en su cuello para oler el dulce ahora de menta de Draco. Sus manos tan chiquitas, tan suaves las besaba a diario, le encantaba cuando ella lo acariciaba y su olor, era una tipo droga tan fuerte de la cual jamás podría recuperarse. Por Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy tiró todo por la ventana y por primera vez se abrió al amor y solamente por ella cambio.

-Adelante- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Ron y Blaise se llenaron de miedo y ambos decidieron afrontar a Draco, esté cuando les vio les sonrió de lado, si esa sonrisa Hermione nunca se la cambiaría. -Que gusto verlos ¿a qué se debe su visita?- dijo Draco acercándose a ellos, invitándolos una copa. Ron inmediatamente la acepto y en cuanto Draco de la dio esté la bebió de un sorbo en señal de valor.

-Es sobre Hermione- habló al final Blaise y el mundo se cayó a la espalda de Draco.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo la trama es mía.

Capítulo 2.

Cuando Blaise Zabini le comentó a Draco el motivo de su visita junto con Ron, su cabeza empezó a sacar conclusiones esperanzadoras como el hecho de pensar así mismo cosas valientes de la joven morena.

-Pero Hermione es valiente, fuerte, inteligente, una chica con iniciativa, poderosa, en ocasiones terca, sin darle el gane a nadie no le ha de haber pasado nada, no, no, nada. Granger es la mujer más astuta. De seguro vienen a darme un poco de batalla- pensaba así mismo, su positivismo subió poco más del 100% superando su ego, pero de pronto el positivismo cayó y la angustia y el temor le llegaron a la mente. -Pero también es temorosa, preocupona, toma malas decisiones, IMPULSIVA, necia, una chiquilla…- y su mente pensaba más y más hasta que Ron lo sacó de su trance, Draco en verdad se miraba muy mal.

\- Necesito verla – demandó con voz imponente, dejando sobre la mesa la botella. Blaise se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros, lo que venía a continuación sería un poco difícil.

-La verás, pero no ahora- le contestó Ronald tembloroso de que algo le pasará.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo IMBECIL?- Draco se zafó del agarre de Blaise, tomando a Ron de la túnica. Quería asegurarse que sus oídos no le estuvieran fallando. -¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GRANGER?- esta vez gritó aún más fuerte, Blaise trataba de tranquilizarlo y Ron solo lo miraba aún más pálido de costumbre hasta que su madre, Narcissa llegó al despacho por los repentinos gritos de su hijo.

-BÁJALO YA DRACO- le imploraba Narcissa mientras suavizaba los brazos de Draco.

-NO MADRE, QUIERO QUE ME DIGA QUE LE PASÓ A HERMIONE-

-Blaise, ¿qué pasó?- ahora la señora Malfoy se dirigió a Blaise con cara de temor e interrogación, Blaise bajó la mirada.

-Fue encontrada hoy en el callejón Diagon, tenía un terrible aspecto y al parecer sufrió de un hechizo irreversible- habló el Moreno sin mirar la cara de Draco y este en automático liberó de sus manos a Ron acercándose siligiosamente a Blaise.

-¿Qué… clase… de hechizo- un nudo, un terrible nudo se formaba en su garganta, sentía el corazón en ella y por un momento imploro no escuchar el nombre de ninguna maldicion imperdonable.

-Obliviate- respondió Ron con la mirada abajo, Narcissa se llevó enseguida sus manos a la boca para ocultar algún grito y al ver cómo su hijo se desvanecía.

Le dolió, en el alma le dolió el que su mejor amigo y el amigo del que ahora era su amigo llegarán de esa forma a su hogar para informarle sobre la situación de Hermione, estaba dentro de los hechizos prohibidos según por Hermione, el realizar un Obliviate era sinónimo de Olvidar por completo aquellos momentos vívidos inclusive de las personas, los lugares, aromas y lo relevante a ellos. Hermione ya no lo recordaría pero una pequeña flama fue la que quedó en su corazón del que una vez Hermione lo había incendiado y lo mantenía al margen. Ahora su mayor objeto de valor, su persona favorita lo estaba olvidando.

Pasaron unas pocas horas para que Draco despertará, y lo hizo. Estaba postrado en el diván que estaba en su despacho, su madre, Blaise, Theo y Pansy estaban a su alrededor. Ron optó por retirarse. Cuando Draco abrió esos hermosos ojos plateados, estos se empezaron a cristalizar y como un niño volteó a ver a su madre.

-¿Dónde está Granger?- su mente y su corazón suplicaba a Dios y a Merlín que le dijeran que ella estaba bien y que estaba ansiosa por esperarlo.

-Tranquilo hijo, está en casa de sus padres- su madre sé lo dijo con un tono dulce, que le transmitió una paz entera y de nuevo la llama que se había apagado en Draco volvió a encenderse.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?-

-No puedes Draco- Theo interrumpió a la señora Malfoy haciéndola quedar con las boca abierta y sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Debe de descansar al igual que tú- ahora fue el turno de Pansy, Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado y reposo la cabeza de nuevo en el diván, miraba el techo ignorando los comentarios de las personas que lo acompañaban, el ignoraba el "Necesita descansar","Estás exaltado", "La asustarás".

-Me iré a mi habitación sino es mucho molestia. Madre, Pansy, caballeros- Se despidió de los 4 y en una manera tan segura de sí mismo salió de la habitación. Ese hombre podría estar roto pero nunca perdía el porte.

Cuando Ronald Weasley llegó a la Madriguera, un taza proyectada que salió de quién sabe dónde chocó a un costado de su cabeza. Su casa era un desastre. Observo a los lados y no había nada, pero detrás de lo sofá salió una mano y está la empezó a mover en señal de "Ven". Con la varita muy firma, Ronald se acercó al sofá y al mismo tiempo que el se acercaba la mano que lo llamaba lo jalaba hacia el piso.

-¡Ginny! Me haz asustado- decía un pelirrojo asustado y pálido. Ginny sólo le hizo con un gesto que se callará y se dirigió para ver por encima del sofá. Pareciera que buscaba a alguien, corrección, buscaba a alguien. -¿Me puedes explicar que es lo qué pasa?- susurró dirigiéndose a ella quien después de unos segundos de silencio le dirigió la palabra.

-Hermione está loca, acaba de despertar y piensa que le haremos daño. No le entiendo- decía confundida y de nuevo con los ojos buscaba. -Un momento, ¿qué le pasó a Hermione, Ron?- ahora sí, le dirigió la mirada a su hermano quién antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta.

-Sufrió un Obliviate, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ni a nadie-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el grito de la pelirroja fue bastante audible para Hermione quién con la escoba encantada de la señora Weasley corrió hacia detrás del sofá golpeándolo en ocasiones, gracias a Merlín, los Hermanos Weasley se habían movido de lugar y al ver que Hermione no tuvo éxito, de nuevo comenzó a lanzar cosas al aire. Justamente detrás del armario donde le había parecido ver que los hermanos se habían ocultado.

-¿Podrías ser más discreta?- susurró arrastrando las palabras Ron a su hermana mientras le sujetaba del brazo.

-No me recuerda, no se recuerda no si quiera así misma-

-Pones demasiado dramastismo- Ron la soltó y se armo de valor para encarar a Hermione quien ya estaba sentada en el sofá donde estaban hace unos minutos Ron y Ginny. Hermione lloraba porque en efecto no sabía quiénes eran ni siquiera quién era, solo escuchaba que le nombraban Hermione ese quizás debería de ser su nombre.

-¿Hermione?- le hablo Ginny mientras salía del armario y se acercaba a ella. -Hermione- le llamo de nuevo, Ron solo volteo a verla sin decirle nada ni siquiera con la mirada. Ginny al llegar al sofá se sentó a su lado y la reacción de la morena le asustó. Al ver cómo Hermione se alejaba de ella con temor sintió un poco de susto y a la vez tristeza. -¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó de nuevo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Déjala que descanse Ginny, ya te dije que le pasó- contesto Ron en tono de rendición. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como dos grandes platos. Ellos deberían de saber más de ella que ella misma.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó Hermione sin moverse.

-Te hechizaron- comentó Ron.

-¿Hechizarme?-

-Si, con un obliviate-

-¿Un Obliviate?-

-¿Si? Hermione, te borraron la memoria- al decir esto Ron, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa y temor.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? La magia no existe, es solo ilusiones- contesto Hermione confundida, no solo le borraron a sus amistades y su relación con Draco sino que también le borraron todo memoria sobre la magia que ella poseía. Vaya, enserio alguien quería deshacerse de ella.

-Eres una bruja y la mejor- hablo Ginny con un tono de esperanza mirando a Ron.

-Me ofendes al llamarme así, las brujas son mujeres horribles que hacen cosas malas a la gente, no soy una bruja- Hermione hablo en un tono de molestia al parecer si le ofendió que la joven pelirroja le llamará así, y es la verdad ¿a cuántas no nos habría dolido que nos llamarán así?. Ron y Ginny se vieron y Ron encogió los brazos en señal de "Te lo dije".

-Bueno, bueno, ¿entonces quién eres?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Hermione Granger, al parecer. Mis padres son dentistas en Londres. Si necesitan una atención excelente ellos son la mejor opción- el pecho de Hermione se infló en modo de sentir orgullo por hablar de sus padres y lo cierto era que siempre lo estaba a pesar de ser muggles admiraba demasiado el trabajo de ellos, el simple hecho de tratar con la salud bucal de las personas era para Hermione un motivo suficiente para sentirse orgullosa de ellos mismos.

-Ajá y, ¿Dónde vives Hermione?- cruzó los brazos Ginny en espera de una fallida respuesta de su amiga, Hermione alzó una ceja con incredulidad. Y Ginny al notar el silencio que generó Hermione al no contestar fue señal de que ella no recordaba ni siquiera la dirección y que muy probable había olvidado a sus padres. -Bueno…- se dio media vuelta pero Hermione habló.

-9052 Whitewood Court, 60103, Londres- dijo haciendo que Ginny volteará enseguida, Ron solo se quedó estupefacto. -¿algo más?- preguntó de nuevo.

-No- se escuchó por parte de Ron, definitivamente el hechizo que había golpeado a Hermione la hizo olvidar todo absolutamente todo, hasta a ellos mismos los olvido. Era muy triste saber, por un momento Ginny Weasley creía que su amiga estaba haciendo algún tipo de broma con ellos dos pero al parecer Hermione estaba más que segura de la respuesta que le dio a Ginny.

Ginny ignorando el hecho de Hermione le dijo a esta que cerrará los ojos, al principio Hermione dudo pero la voz de Ginny le mostró confianza y está cerró los ojos dándole al pasó a Ginny de darle un sueño pesado a Granger, y mientras ella caía al piso en un sueño, Ron la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Será mejor que arregle este desastre antes de que llegue mamá, Ron subió con Hermione en brazos y la llevó a la recámara de Ginny mientras que Ginny arreglaba todo abajo.

Harry llegó a la Madriguera, era el único que faltaba en casa de los Weasley y todos tenían caras de preocupados, algo sucedía y Harry lo sabía.

-¿Por qué tienen esas caras?- La señora Weasley se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo.

-Harry, Hermione olvido todo sobre la Magia y el Ministerio a ordenado que…-

-Hermione ya no pueda venir hoy- interrumpió entre llanto la señora Weasley. ¿Qué pasó? Cuando fueron los aurores a ver a Hermione esa mañana en el Callejón Diagon, no solo llevaron a revisión a Hermione, también levantaron un acta con el diagnóstico de Granger y cómo en el mundo muggle con los policías, abrían un expediente de la persona y Kingsley, el ministro de magia era quien encargaba de clasificar si la persona podía o no seguir en el Mundo Mágico. Suena bastante tonto ¿no? Pero esa era una de las leyes que debían de reprimir, sin embargo olvidaron omitirla.

-¿Me está diciendo que han expulsado a Hermione al mundo real?-

-En efecto muchacho- contesto cabizbajo el Sr. Weasley a un Harry que seguía sin poder creerlo. -Hermione ya no podrá regresar nunca más-

-Pero si revertimos el hechizo, debe de haber algo… hablaré con Kingsley para que lo reconsidere-

-El mismo Kingsley fue quien vino a darnos la mala nueva, muy apenado de olvidar abolir esa ley-

-¿Y qué le diremos a Malfoy?-

-Tendrá que adaptarse al mundo Muggle- contesto por último Molly. Ni en un millón de ideas Harry se hubiera imaginado a Malfoy habitar en el Londres Muggle, no le cabía en la cabeza esa idea por más genial que fuera, quizás rechazaría la idea y se quedaría aquí a esperar a que lo desposaran con un bella bruja de origen puro y seguir con el linaje o mandaría al carajo todo por jugársela con Hermione. La mente era de Harry pero la decisión sería de Draco. Difícil, por ella, por los dos, solo tenía que escoger una opción.

Perdón por no actualizar ayer, hoy subo el capítulo 3. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo por leerme y espero te enganches en la historia.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Draco estaba en las a fueras de la Madriguera esperando a que todos durmieran para el acceder a la habitación donde Granger estaba, seguramente estará compartiendo habitación con la pequeña pelirroja— se dijo a sí mismo, sacudió su cabeza como si pudiera borrar lo pensado y mejor se dispuso a pensar positivo, que quizás Ginny haya salido con Blaise o con alguno de sus hermanos, o que quizás ella no compartiría habitación con ella pero en lo que Malfoy pensaba escondido debajo un arbusto no se dio cuenta cuando la hora pasó de ser las 9 de la noche a la 1:25 de la madrugada, ahora sí todos estaban dormidos. Miky como buena ama de casa y excelente jardínera, tenía pegada a la pared un malla de madera de la cual unas plantas se enredaban en los huecos haciendo lucir la malla preciosa, en el día los botones de aquellas enredaderas estaban a todo lo que daba, abiertas y mostrando un bonito color azul y en cuanto la noche caía el botón se cerraba, Draco se maldijo por no llevar su escoba así que la única opción que le quedaba era escalar pero lo que a nadie le advirtió a Draco era que esos botones, a pesar de ser bonitos eran bastantes mordelones y sí, ese botón daba tremenda mordida a quién las pisaba y Mollu había optado por ponerlas alrededor de la casa para evitar que alguien entrará a su hogar. En cuanto Draco piso un botón, este le mordió por fortuna fue en la tela del pantalón.

-Maldita sea- sujetó de la malla zafó un pie y piso el botón tan fuerte y siguió caminando, pero fue en vano, ahora sí lo mordió un botón en la piel. -Ahhh- se quejó sin hacer escándalo y sacudía su pie para que el botón se soltará de su piel. Movió el otro pie y un botón entró por debajo de la tela, logrando no sólo morder sino arrancarle alguno de sus vellitos. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla en señal de dolor. Pero todo lo hacía por ver a Hermione. A pesar de tremendas mordidas que los botones le daban, Draco jamás se rindió y si lo hacía era porque tomaba un descanso obligatorio de 10 segundos, se frotaba suave donde el botón lo había mordido, lo aplastaba y seguía en su camino hasta que llegó a la ventana de la habitación donde creería que estaría Hermione.

-¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione!- susurraba en tono fuerte mientras golpeaba muy despacio el vidrio. Y lo volvía a repetir hasta que logró ver que alguien removió las cobijas de la cama. Se alegró, su corazón latía a mil por hora, quería verla ya que una noche anterior habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte, fatal que hizo que Hermione se perdiera, Draco de sentía culpable por ello, porque si no hubieran discutido por esa tontería, Hermione y él estarán muy agusto disfrutándose uno al otro.

Para su sorpresa no era Hermione, sino George con pijama roja, el cabello despeinado y los ojos chiquitos y ovalados.

-Aquí no duerme Romeo- dijo entre bostezos George, sacando de sus casillas a Draco quién tuvo que ser víctima de las mordeduras de las plantas carnívoras de la señora Weasley.

-¿Y dónde está?- contesto bastante molesto, George no dejaba de bostezar y por un momento Draco pensó que tenía sueño, que lo debía dejar descansar pero luego recordó que él y su hermano gemelo, Fred eran los más grandes bromistas de Hogwarts, así que no dio su brazo a torcer hasta que le sacará dónde estaba Hermione. George se dio cuenta que Draco no se iría y no lo dejaría descansar hasta que no le dijera así que se limpió los ojos y se acomodó los cabellos. Se estaba haciendo el dormido.

-No te irás hasta que te diga, ¿cierto?- el rubio asintió y George sólo suspiro. -Está mañana la enviaron a casa-

-Mie...- y la malla dónde venía escalando se vino a bajo pero ¿cómo? El señor Weasley había escuchado los quejidos de Malfoy cuando los botones lo mordían y sin preguntárselo dos veces se incorporó de la cama con la varita muy firme en busca de la persona de donde provenían los quejidos. Juro que no vio a Draco, simplemente desde una esquina hizo un hechizo para que la malla cayerá abajo junto con Malfoy en el.

-Muchacho- se acercó a toda prisa Arthur. -¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?- lo revisaba con la mirada. Malfoy de inmediato se incorporó y soltó un pequeño quejido cuando se apoyó en la pierna, pero claro, todo estaba bien para él.

-No se preocupe Sr. Weasley, todo bien-

-¿A que se debe tu visita a estas horas de la madrugada?-

-Hermione-

-¿No te dijeron?-

-¿Decirme qué?- definitivamente Draco ya estaba muy molesto porque le estaban ocultando cosas valiosas sobre Hermione.

-Entremos, una taza de cocoa te hará de mucha ayuda- Los dos hombres entraron a la Madriguera y George mejor decidió dormir, ahora sí. Draco no dijo nada ni siquiera preguntó nada al Sr. Weasley hasta que no tuviera la taza de cocoa. Arthur muy amable le pasó una taza caliente advirtiéndole del estado cálido de la cocoa.

-Y ¿qué es lo que me tendrían que decir?- rompió el silencio. Arthur suspiro.

-Kingsley ha expulsado a Hermione del Mundo Mágico-

-¿Por qué?-

-El hechizo que recibió, fue demasiado potente a tal grado que olvidó su magia, nos olvido a nosotros... y a ti- se le hizo un nudo en el corazón a Draco, había luchado contra cielo mar y Tierra por ella para que al final llegará alguien y le eliminará todo de él a Hermione, se había revelado contra su padre, enfrentó a Harry y Ron, cada día de familiarizaba con las cosas Muggle y puso su vida en riesgo cuando dejo que ella condujera un auto y sin embargo todo eso se fue a la basura, todo se borro. -Sin embargo...- un rayito de luz "Gracias Merlín" pensó Draco. -Podremos visitarla-

-¿QUÉ?- Draco ni siquiera se molestó en susurrarlo. Lo gritó. Definitivamente le estaban poniendo trabas a su relación con Hermione y estaba un 101% que su padre estaba detrás de esto. Tomó de un sorbo la cocoa caliente y salió echando humo por los orificios de los oídos y nariz.

-¿No lo tomo muy de buenas?- preguntó Molly acercándose hacia su esposo quien miraba por la puerta como el joven rubio desaparecía.

-Le sigue preocupando lo que dirán sus padres-

Esa noche cuando Draco supo la condición de Hermione ya el mundo lo tenía a los hombros y cuando Arthur Weasley le confesó lo que nadie quería hacer el mundo de los hombros de Draco se hizo añicos y en efecto, estaba preocupado más que nada por su padre, quien desde un principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la relación pero aceptaba a Granger por cortesía no porque sintiera afecto hacía ella sin embargo Cissy, era un amor. Draco después de alejarse de la Madriguera se refugió en casa de Theo, tenía que sacarlo todo. ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Coraje? ¿Dolor? O simplemente ¿alivio?.

-...¿Alivio?- preguntó horrorizado Theo, ofreciéndole una copa de wisky la cual Draco negó. -Pero amas a Hermione-

-La amo más que nada en el mundo, más que a mí mismo..-

-¿Y entonces por qué dices que sientes alivio? ¿ALIVIO DE QUÉ?- Theo estaba preocupado por el semblante tan relajado de Draco, temía lo peor.

-Relájate Theo, tengo un plan- sus ojos mostraron un brillo y un poco de oscuridad ¿qué tramaba? Mientras que el miedo de Theo seguía allí.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

-Hermione, te toca lavar los trastes- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa su padre, ya era pasado de medio día y él junto con Hermione habían hecho un desastre fatal en la cocina de su madre quien no tardaba mucho en llegar.

-Debemos organizarnos más... Detesto las ollas- dijo ella mientras lavaba la esponja.

-Te escuché-

-Y LOS TENEDORES TAMBIÉN- gritó haciendo que su padre se ríera. La vida nueva que Hermione tenía era la que quizás le hubiera encantado tener claro antes de saber que era una bruja, tan solo llevaba una semana y ya estaba empezando a desenvolverse en el trabajo de sus padres, en ocasiones ayudaba a su madre a anestesiar a los pacientes como niños, ancianos o personas que le tenían pavor a las jeringas, en otras ocasiones, era la asistente de su padre cuando tenía que intervenir en una cirugía y muy raramente cubría las vacaciones de la recepcionista. Anhelaba con todo su corazón que ya fuera principios de septiembre, apenas era...

-15 de junio a las 3:30, perfecto señor Adams entonces lo vemos mañana- y la recepcionista como de unos 40, caucásica colgó y posó sus ojos al frente. -Bienvenido al Consultorio Dental Granger- y con ambos dedos índices formó una sonrisa en su rostro. La persona que estuvo parado del otro lado soltó una risa discreta. Había recordado el día en que Hermione le estaba contando sus planes de que trabajaría con sus padres cubriendo a la recepcionista por sus vacaciones, imitaba su voz de ardilla veloz, las formas en como bailaban sus cejas y el toque personal de hacer una sonrisa con los dedos lo que a Draco le pareció bastante tierno pero mirándolo por parte de la recepcionista le causó mucha gracia.

-¿Señor?- interrumpió ella. Draco le dirigió la mirada, estiro su cuello dejando escapar un poco de su loción.

-Estoy en busca de…- "no puedes mencionar a Hermione, no seas idiota Draco" se dijo mentalmente mientras la recepcionista esperaba una respuesta. -Al ortodoncista Granger-

-Oh, ¿tiene usted alguna cita?- dijo mientras revisaba la libreta.

-No, pero me gustaría que me atendiera-

-Mm, el doctor Granger está en una cirugía con su hija-

-¿Qué le pasó?- Draco abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo del miedo que le produjo por eso.

-Nada malo en absoluto es sólo que…- los gritos de un niño de no más de 10 años seguidos por los llamados de "Espera", "Ven Matt" del Sr. Granger y su hija. El pequeño salió de la sala cuando vio la jeringa que Hermione preparaba para anestesiarlo. El niño corrió a la estancia y tras él iba Hermione, el sr Granger seguía a ambos y los dos no se percataron de Draco quien en el interior se burlaba de la escena. Era gracioso, bastante gracioso ver a Hermione correr tras un niño pero la gracia se acabo y cuando él vio pasar por su lado al pequeño lo tomo del brazo.

-No señor, suélteme. Me quieren pinchar- el niño le suplicaba que lo soltará entre un mar de lágrimas pero ni así el corazón se ablando y Hermione se acercó a ambos.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió y cargó de lado al pequeño que pataleaba y se agarraba de todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

El corazón de Draco se hizo chiquito, por primera vez la había visto después del accidente que tuvo y ella no le reconoció ni un poquito. Él creía que quizás si ella lo viera algo se le vendría a la mente pero no, nada en absoluto. La recepcionista estaba parada en la puerta como señal de barrera para que el pequeño Matt no saliera del lugar. Una vez que Hermione lo sostuvo en brazos, se apartó de la puerta y corrió para alcanzar al Sr. Granger.

-Disculpe doctor, esté muchacho quiere saber si lo puede atender- El sr Granger estaba a un paso de entrar a la sala de quirófano, dio media vuelta y vio a Draco.

-¡Sorpresa!- y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, cualquiera que haya visto la sonrisa de Draco temería y el sr Granger palideció aún más.

-Estoy en cirugía- hablo sin tartamudear pero lo que no podía negar era la temblorina que le causó ver a Draco. En si él decía que no era mal muchacho ni tampoco bueno, antes de que Hermione y el formará una relación, Hermione se aseguró de que sus padres lo aborrecieran tanto como ella lo hacía, y cuando se supo de la relación entre ellos, su padre estuvo furico porque habían odiado sin razón alguna a Draco y le dieron un 65% de afecto el resto aún tenían dudas sobre él. Creía que era una persona mala aunque el lo aparentaba no lo era y cuando sucedió el ataque a Hermione sus padres apostaron que fue algún conocido de Draco o hasta el mismo y desde ese momento el odio se convirtió en 100%. Su madre no deseaba cruzar palabra con él y siempre le decía a su marido "No quiero que en esta casa ponga un pie ese niño mimado, mucho daño ya le hizo a Hermione" y lo más adecuado era esquivarlo y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

-Después de cirugía-

-Saldré con mi familia Sr. Malfoy-

-Lo espero-

-No se tome la molestia que no llegaré, así que dado por terminada esta charla me retiro- y dio media vuelta para entrar a la sala. Draco rojo de la ira dio un golpe al aire haciendo que cayerá una maceta que la recepcionista tenía en su escritorio asustando a la mujer y a otros dos pacientes que esperaban fuera. El rojo de la cara de Draco bajo un poco y con vergüenza e irá salió del lugar. ¿Qué les pasaba a los papás de Hermione? De seguro ellos pensaban que había mandado a hechizar a su hija pero no, él hubiera dado hasta su vida para ver a su hija bien.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, los Granger llegaron a su hogar donde la señora Granger los esperaba con la cena lista.

-¿Qué tal su día?- dijo recibiéndoles con un beso a cada uno, Hermione roto los ojos de cansancio y se dejó caer en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y el señor Granger le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que salieran al patio. Una vez en el patio se aseguraron que Hermione siguiera en el sofá y se dispusieron hablar.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

-Hoy vino al consultorio Draco- y las fosas nasales de la madre se abrieron y reflejo en su rostro coraje.

-¿y? ¿qué quería?-

-Exactamente no lo sé, no le di oportunidad de hablar. Lamento no haber llegado a almorzar pero ese chico quería enserio hablar y le mentí de que saldría a comer con ustedes pero al final me detuve porque no quería tomármelo en la calle-

-No te preocupes cariño, actuaste muy bien. ¿Hermione lo vio?-

-Si, pero no lo reconoció-

-Es mejor, no queremos más daño para nuestra hija ¿o si?-

-En absoluto querida-

-Bien, mejor entremos a cenar- le dio un beso en los labios y ambos entraron y se percataron de que a Hermione no estaba en el sofá sino parada tras la puerta recogiendo cartas, se dio vuelta y mientras caminaba hacia sus padres revisaba la correspondencia y entre el bonche de cartas se encontró con una para ella. Dio el resto a sus padres y la carta que decía su nombre se la quedó.

-¿Qué es eso querida?- anunció su madre.

-Una carta mamá, pero no dice quién la envía- ambos padres se miraron y sudaron de los nervios.

-Vaya, ¿quieres que le heche un vistazo?-

-No mamá, yo la leo- y empezó abrir el sobre y acto seguido se perdió en la lectura. Sus padres en todo tiempo miraron sus gestos al leer.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No logró entender la letra cursiva, está demasiado cursiva. Mañana que tenga más tiempo la leo- doblo la carta y la metió a su bolsillo. -¿cenamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que sus padres se limitaron a sonreírle de nuevo aunque la intriga de la que decía la carta era demasiada. En una parte del sobre el señor Granger pudo visualizar las letras "DM", solo suspiró y calló.


	5. Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente Hermione no iría al consultorio porque sus padres se lo pidieron de favor y querían que estuviera en casa, al principio replicó porque no quería hacer los deberes pero como siempre acepto y deja las cosas por la paz, sus padres se despidieron de ella y le sugirieron no abrir la puerta, no era una niña chiquita, sabía que debía de hacer y que no. Hermione rotó los ojos en señal de "de acuerdo" y cerró la puerta. Tenía toda su casa para ella sola ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Miro su casa por varias veces y por un momento se sintió pérdida. Se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un desayuno bueno pero de inmediato se acordó de la carta de ayer y subió de inmediato a su recámara, busco entre su abrigo y no encontró la carta "a lo mejor lo deje en el bolsillo" busco en el pantalón y nada. Quizás se le habría caído o quizás sus padres la tomaron, pero no, sus padres no husmearían entre sus cosas así que optó por la idea primera, la carta se le cayó.

Mientras desayunaba jamás le pasó por hecho de que alguien la estuviera observando desde la rama de un árbol, ¿sería Draco? Definitivamente no, los enormes ojos azules como el cielo se abrían en cuanto hacia un movimiento, la seguían ferozmente y para él no había nada ignorando así la flora, la fauna y hasta el mismo soplo del viento. ¿Estaría enamorado de Hermione? No, definitivamente no, es su amiga, la novia de su mejor amigo, una insoportable sabelotodo que cuando tenía ganas lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca, por "fortuna" el peso de otra persona lo sacó de su mundo.

—Vamos Theo, no mires así a Granger — bromeó Blaise al sentarse a su lado en aquella rama. Theo le dedicó una mirada asesina. El comentario de Blaise estaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Notaste el doble que le estamos proporcionando a la rama, Blaise? —

—Sin duda alguna amigo, pero estaremos bien — Y la rama quebró, no estaban a más de 4 metros del suelo, por fortuna ambos cayeron de pie, Theo y Blaise solo tenían unas ampollas leves en las manos y mientras discutían de quién fue la culpa jamás se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por otros ojos.

—¿Seguros que están bien? El ruido llegó hasta mis oídos — les dijo Hermione desde el patio trasero de su casa, algunas vecinas temían que los chicos fueran unos maleantes y se encerraron asomando solamente las narices por las ventanas.

—Niña, deberías entrar a casa, Dios guarde y sean malos — comentó su vecina del lado izquierdo sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

—Descuide señora Tows, no creo que estos muchachos sean lo que piense usted y las demás — armonía, si armonía era lo que Hermione trasmitía cuando quería tranquilizar las aguas, en especial cuando Draco estaba furico siempre recurrían a Hermione para que está lo tranquilizará ya sea con sus palabras o sus caricias.

—Además, si hubiéramos querido hacer daño, ¿no cree que ya lo hubiéramos hecho? — Blaise estúpidamente soltó una risa varonil haciendo que los ojos de Theo se abrieran de temor y vergüenza, ya habían fracasado con el Plan "INVISIBLE" el cual consistía en vigilar a Hermione de cerca siendo visible y a la vez invisible, bastante confunso ¿no?

—Lo explicaré de nuevo Theo — decía Draco mientras se sentaba en una esquina de su escritorio. — El plan consiste en, ir detrás de ella, no acosarla, no eso jamás, es solo ir tras ella, seguirle el paso, ser la sombra, no hablar con ella, no cruzar miradas, que no los vea, que no les recuerda si los vio en Ave. Cytrus, no. Sean invisibles para la mente de Hermione y visible para el resto —

Theo recordaba una y otra vez el Plan de Draco y su piel se puso pálida más pálida que de costumbre. Blaise por otra parte, alegaba con las vecinas de Granger que no era ningún ladron, que no tenía la necesidad y que si estaba en esa rama era porque…

—Somos GAY — la primera oración que se le vino a la mente a Theo, Blaise lo volteó a ver con un rostro amarillo, era evidente que el de sorprendió demasiado al escuchar que su joven amigo y el eran pareja cosa que evidentemente no era verdad. Blaise salía con la hermosa Ginny Weasley, a pesar de tener el carácter más jodedor del mundo a él le encantaba su forma ruda de ser y mientras Theo, estaba comenzando con la inocente Luna Lovegood, ambos eran demasiado… extravagantes. Theo cuando estaba con Luna era una persona diferente a la que Draco y los demás conocían, era igual de curioso que Luna, le encantaba decir paradojas a su novia, la rareza con la que ella le decía las cosas era un amor inocente y puro.

—¿QUÉ? — gritó Blaise sin creerlo y bastante furioso.

—Si, por eso estábamos en la rama, me estaba diciendo algo importante —

—Claro, muy importante — se escuchó el murmuró de una vecina de Granger y el resto de las señoras rieron haciendo que Blaise se sonrojara y se diera media vuelta. No podía seguir allí estaba siendo humillado.

—Te mataré Theo — le dijo de frente y arrastrando las palabras. Theo muy gentil se despidió de las mujeres de un saludo de mano y se retiró a seguir a Blaise. Hermione y el resto de las mujeres soltaron una risa, no burlona pero si una risa inocente o al menos así se podía interpretar la de ella.

Cuando Theo y Blaise llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, sus voces resonaban por toda la mansión, era claro el enojo de Blaise.

—No tenías que haber dicho eso Theo —

—Por el amor de… nos iban a descubrir, ¿qué se supone que deberíamos haber dicho? Hola, estamos vigilando a Hermione Granger. ¡NOO! —

—Me importa un comino lo que hubiéramos dicho, no tenías que haber dicho eso, razona Theo —

Gracias a Merlín y no llegaron a golpes, solo eran palabras, las mismas palabras que se decían, Draco, Pansy y Ginny llegaron al vestíbulo tan rápido como escucharon la discusión de ambos dos.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Pansy con una tranquilidad, algo raro en ella pues Pansy tenía 4 meses de embarazo, era demasiado AGHH como Harry decía cuando ella de la nada dejaba relucir su bipolaridad debido a su embarazo como ella se escudaba.

—Este mentiroso — señaló Blaise a Theo, el dedo de Blaise temblara y Ginny se acercó a él para consolarlo.

—Hermione nos vio —

—Imbeciles — dijo con voz burlona Pansy, oh vamos cariño, no saques a relucir la dichosa bipolaridad que Harry dice de ti.

—Es verdaderamente increíble que no sepan hacer algo bien-m — vociferó alto Draco, chasqueo la lengua, todo un abrigo y pasó por en medio de ambos golpeándole a cada uno, uno de sus hombros.

—Hey — gritó Blaise, Draco giró sutilmente sobre sus talones volteando a verlos. — ¿A dónde crees que vas? —

—A hacer bien "su trabajo " — salió dando un portazo. La mirada de terror de los tres Slytherin que estaban en el despacho era más que evidente.

Draco Malfoy tenía prohibido acercarse a Hermione Granger, hablarle, mirarle y seguirle, obviamente todo era para su protección pero, ¿por qué? Debía de ser bueno que ella recordará un poco de cómo era antes, de su relación, sus amistades, su manía excesiva por el estudio y sin embargo era una estupidez que se le prohibiera todo eso, debieron de haber pensado en él, en lo que sentiría, si estaría de acuerdo con las prohibiciones que los padres de Granger y el mismo Ministro dictaron. "Al carajo" pensó muy en el fondo, terminaría derrumbando la barrera que les separaba.

Por un momento se sintió débilmente perdido, ¿cómo llegarías con una persona que te olvidó y te le presentarías como lo que eras, su novio? Era una pregunta muy descabellada, en parte, pero luego recordó la carta que le dejó, donde le decía lo que era, como era y todo lo que consistía de los dos, tenía un rayito de luz en su corazón. No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que llegó a la casa de los Granger, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo y muy probablemente sus padres llegarían a casa. Draco tomó mucho mucho aire y lo soltó, sería la primera vez que la vería. Como siempre, cuando iba a casa de Granger olvidaba tocar el timbre. Tocó dos veces la puerta, sus piernas temblaban, rogaba a Merlín no perder el encanto y no ponerse nervioso ante ella, comenzó a tronarse los dedos cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba nervioso y la única vez que había pasado era en esa ocasión y cuando le pidió a Hermione comenzar una relación con él. El aire se le atoraba en su traquea y sentía que se quedaba sin habla y eso que aún ella no abría la puerta y entonces pasó, Hermione se acercó a la puerta y sin revisar quién era antes la abrió en un dos por tres.

—Hola. — llamó ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se miraba estupenda, realmente lucia perfecta, tenía la cara descansada, sus facciones estaban más suaves, el cabello lo tenía en ese momento suelto y en cuanto a su manera de vestir, si de por sí Hermione usaba ropa Muggle bien ahora daba por hecho que la ropa Muggle solo a ella le asentía a la perfección.

—Hola — y el color rojo se apoderó de él. Pobre.

—¿… y bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —

—No sabes quién soy ¿cierto? —

—¿Cómo lo sabría si acabo de conocerte? — una risa irónica inundó los oídos de Draco y fue allí en donde su furia se desató.

—Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy —

—Mucho gusto, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —

—Estoy buscando al Sr. Granger, soy un paciente —

—Ah, bueno. Debería de haber ido a la clínica antes que nada —

—Lo sé y me disculpo por eso, pero me urge hablar con el. A solas–

—No tardará en llegar si gusta en esperarlo…

—Descuide vendré otro día.

—¿Seguro?. — dijo ella levantado una ceja

—No, mejor lo espero — Draco entro a la casa de los Granger, Hermione lo invitó a sentarse mientras ella le ofrecía algo de tomar, al final Draco pensó que era adecuado el solo beber agua, Hermione estaba sentada frente a él mirando cada movimiento que él hacía, sin duda alguna no le quitaba los ojos de encima. El ambiente era bastante incómodo tanto para ella como para él, Draco sabía que cuando había un espacio para un ambiente tan callado, tan incomodo como el que estaban viviendo en ese momento, se buscaba uno al otro para desaparecer el ambiente con besos y caricias, pero en ese momento Draco no podía echársele encima, ¿no habría leído la carta? "Quizás si" decia una voz en su interior, "Quizás no" decía otra voz, ¿habrá sufrido de pérdida de la memoria a corto plazo? Rogaba que no. El silencio era bastante incómodo entre los dos, pero Draco lo padecía más.

—¿De dónde conoces a papá?- estaba a punto de decir De ti, pero al segundo que lo pensó volvió en sí. Mintiéndole, y le mentía una vez más.

—Fui su paciente hace algunos meses, buen dentista – le dijo muy convencido, ella solo entrecerró los ojos, dudaba pero sonaba muy convincente.

—Creo que ya llegaron, iré a recibirlos – se levantó del sofá y salió de casa a recibir a sus padres quienes la notaron muy confundida y con un aire de temor. Su madre se acercó a ella y le frotó ambos brazos para darle un poco de calor.

—¿Qué sucede Hermione? – hablo con una suma paciencia el señor Granger, esperando que no hubiera pasado nada mayor o peor.

—Lo siento, hay un joven que te quiere ver papá –

—¿Ah si? ¿Quién es? – El señor Granger no obtuvo la repuesta de Hermione porque se vio interrumpida por la salida de Draco, quien sonrío de lado y abrió los brazos. Su sonrisa causaba un poco de temor.

—¡Aquí estoy doctor Granger – dijo aún con los brazos extendidos y la sonrisa de lado, se acercó a ellos y muy respetuoso le ofreció la mano esperando la de el para formular un saludo, el cual accedió pero con cierto temor y es que ver a Draco Malfoy así enserio causaba temor.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor Malfoy? – preguntó la señor Granger, tomando entre brazos a su hija, como si la estuviera defendiendo de Draco.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente que tratar con su esposo, señora Granger. Cosas de hombre a hombre – el señor Granger trago grueso, así que dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a ambas mujeres permitiéndoles la entrada a su casa.

—Hablaremos señor Malfoy, pero no en mi casa –

—Perfecto – su sonrisa se enchaso más dejando ver su perfecta dentadura, la señora Granger junto con su hija entraron a la casa, Draco y el señor Granger subieron al automóvil prácticamente para hablar. Antes de hacerlo, Draco insonorizó el auto para que nadie escuchará nada del tema siguiente.

—Creo que fui muy claro que esta charla ya estaba dada por terminada señor Malfoy –

—No, no fue lo bastante claro. George – pronunció su nombre arrastrando cada letra era obvio que estás molesto y muy molesto.

—No se que pretende hacer, mi mujer y yo acordamos que después de lo que le pasó a Hermione todo esto se acabaría, incluso dimos por terminada su relación con mi hija –

—En eso si está mal señor Granger, la relación la tenemos su hija y yo, no nosotros 4. Usted está hablando por ella –

—Es lo más conveniente -

—Ajá, de seguro fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Yo puedo ayudarla, a devolverle la memoria –

—No insista, pero es mejor que usted tome su propio camino y deje a Hermione ser lo que siempre quiso ser una…

—Una Muggle, conformista, su hija fue la mejor alumna de la generación…

—Lo sé –

—Luchó en una guerra tan cruel y fría contra Lore Voldemort…

—Lo sé –

—Luchó por los derechos de los elfos domésticos y de los hijos de padres Muggles..

—Eso también lo sé –

—Luchamos los dos juntos para poder estar unidos… -

—Carajo, Draco. Estás colmando mi paciencia –

—¿Si? Pues deje que la colme más, su hija es una bruja, la mejor y más joven de todo este siglo y viene usted y me dice que quiere que me conformé con que Hermione sea una Muggle. No, discúlpeme pero no, Hermione es mi novia, creo conocerla mejor que ustedes y se me hace una verdadera aberración que usted me demuestre lo conformista que son los Granger –

—No permitiré que hable así de mi familia -

—Entonces demuéstreme que no es un conformista, que de hará todo lo posible para que ella recupere su memoria. – Draco se acercó un poco al señor Granger para casi susurrarle solo a él y no al viento. – Necesito saber que fue lo que le pasó, qué le ocurrió ese día que la encontraron en el Callejón Diagon, si para usted es doloroso para mí es devastador, es terrible y le puedo asegurar que su hija es mi primera prioridad en esta vida-

—¿Quién me asegura que usted no fue el que hechizo a mi hija? –

—Ahh, con que la verdad salió a la luz – Draco rió y se cruzó de brazos. Negando la cabeza y riendo todavía. - ¿usted cree que yo hechice a Hermione? –

—Sí –

—Si lo hubiera querido hacer, ya lo hubiera hecho desde antes – hablo en tono serio, sus ojos se dilataron causándole temor al padre de Granger.

—Entonces, demás por terminada esta plática – y el señor Granger salió disparada como una bala del automóvil dejando a Draco dentro de el. Draco solo bufo con cansancio y echo la cabeza para atrás del respaldo cerrando los ojos, ni él mismo supo en qué momento quedo profundamente dormido.

Draco de estaba dando por vencido en lo que refería a entablar una conversación con los padres de Hermione, eran igual de tercos que ella ahora estaba más que seguro de donde provenía la terquedad de Granger pero lo que más le impactó fue el modo de conformismo que el señor Granger demostró, él no era así, está vez que hablo con él demostró temor, un temor que hasta cierto grado desconocía. El ambiente fue muy tenso tan tenso que Draco tenía el estrés hasta mil y un dolor horrible bajo la nuca. Sin embargo el no se daría por vencido no estaba en la sangre de un Malfoy decaer.


End file.
